The Black Rose
by DarkButterfly33
Summary: She was always the black rose. She was always different, and generally ... that was what set her apart from everyone, except for him. He welcomed her. He worshipped her difference and made into a creature that was something out of this world. He saved her from her darkests of enemied doubt. Aro/OC.


**Dsclaimer: I do not own anything besides Puck Riddle. All belongs to JK Rowling, Stephanie Meyer and JRR Tolkien.**

**The Act Of Sacrifice**

19th of March 2010

St Marco's Day (Volterra, Italy)

Dear Diary

You'll never guess what kind of trouble I got into today. Well … here goes: I sacrificed myself to Aro and his minions, in order for Bells, Edd and Alice to get out of out Volterra without a noise. Edward was **far** from pleased, but – in truth – it was his stupidity that got us all here in the first place, so – in all honestly – he doesn't a have a leg to stand on. For the last few hours I've been holed up in Aro's bedroom – as it is, I quote: 'the safest place to be' while they feed and have a few international guests coming in; but this evening, Aro wants to introduce me to the family, so – I also quote: 'no mistakes happen'. Wish me luck!

Puck

Wheedling our way through the constantly thickening crowds, we finally make it to the large double doors of Piazza dei Priori and step inside, were Edward was arguing with a member of the Volturi guard, with Bells all but plastered to his bar chest. The elevator sounds and a small, blonde walks out, "Enough," she drawls, reminding me very much of Drake.

"Jane," Edward inclines his head and I swiftly analyse her.

"Aro wanted me to see what was taking you so long," she turn on her heels and we fall follow her.

"Just do as she says," Alice whispers to Bells, and Bells nods once. Alice's eyes just gaze across at mine and I smile reassuringly at her.

We walk down a dark stairway and Jane lets us go past first. I heard Edward whisper to Bells, "Don't be afraid."

"Are you?" She looks up at him, and I could instantly tell he was lying.

"No," and Jane scoffs, not that I can blame her. He was such an obvious liar, but Bells was _**far**_ too blindly in love and inexperienced to see it.

We come into a small elevator and the silence that descends on us as we rise, is sickening. I look over my shoulder and Bells and she smiles meekly at me, while I just smile softly. She was so blind to the ways of the world, but it was better for her that way. She was safe. As long as we were here she was safe, and nothing and no one would touch her.

The elevator sounds after – what seemed like – a lifetime and we are allowed out first, by the three Volturi guards.

It's a long walk before we get to reception, and to both mine and Bells' surprise we find a _**very**_ human receptionist, who went by the name Gianna. "Buon pomeriggio," she greets us eloquently and I smile graciously at her, as we pass and the buff, hulking guard winks at her, making her blush.

I roll my eyes, 'Such a man,' I muse; and Alice just rolls her eyes with a slight smile.

We walk down yet another passage, which isn't as long as the previous one, and we stop at the only set of doors, that I had seen since arriving in the Volturi HQ. Jane pushes open doors and we enter to our doom.

The atmosphere in the expansive Volturi throne room is undeniably reverent and meditative. The first to greet is a young man, with a short crop of brown hair, "Sister. They send you out to get one and _**you**_ bring back three." He smiles elegantly at Jane, and gently coos, "Such a clever girl." Jane leaves us to join the brunette boy.

The man that occupied the middle throne in the dais, at the front of the throne room, stands gracefully and extends his arms, welcomingly, to us, "What a happy surprise," he gushes; and I find myself, exorbitantly, drawn to this strangely handsome creature. "Bella," he begins gliding down the stairs to where we stand, "is alive after all. Is that just wonderful. I love a happy ending, but they are so rare."

I look across at Alice and she smiles, 'Aro of the Volturi.'

You sigh, and it's like the beating of a butterflies wings; "La tua cantante." Your cherry coloured orbs appraising Edward curiously. "Her blood appeals to you so much. How can you stand to be so close to her? Or should I say," you spellbinding eyes flit towards my face and I smile softly, "to _**them**_." Your smile is alluringly and I cannot look away from you.

"It's not without difficulty." Edward says through clenched teeth, eliciting a growl from my lips.

What kind of little fuck thought that he could be so rude, given his previous transgressions? Apparently, Edward Masen Cullen.

Your midnight eyebrow rises swiftly as Edward shudders and lowers his gaze from me. 'And rightly so,' I think acidly.

"Aro can read every thought I've ever had," Edward explains to Bells, "with one touch." He turns his gaze away from his beloved back to you, "and know you know everything, so get on with it," he hisses.

Suddenly I am between the two of you, "Haven't you caused enough shit, for one day, Cullen?" he know I was angry when I called him 'Cullen'.

"I'm sorry." You look be square in the face and I knew I was up for a fight now. "Look. I was stupid and irrational and I made a mistake." You look behind me at Aro, "So can't we just bury our difference as leave?"

"Unfortunately, dear Edward, I need surety that you will change, dearest Bella and darling Puck."

"Indeed. They will be," Alice steps forward, offering you her hand. "I can vouch for both Bella and Puck, and Puck can vouch for Bella."

You take Alice's hand and I look over my shoulder to see if Bells had passed out yet. "Extraordinary. To see things that have yet to happen." You glide over to Bella who is, practically, quivering in her shoes. "You will make an intriguing immortal. Isabella." And your eyes flit to me, "And you, my darling, will be nothing like any creature that has ever walked this earth."

"Thank you," I smile softly. "Aro."

"And one more thing, before you are free to go." You do not look away from me, as you speak. "Alice, my dear, would be interested to um … stay a bit longer?" I knew where this was going, so I had to stop it.

"No thank you, Aro." Alice inclines her head, and she was blinded from the danger of her answer.

"Edward?" You regard look across at Edward.

"No thank you, Aro." Second strike and still blind.

"Isabella?" You regard my sister and she shivers violently.

"No thanks." She declines so, I was left to play the game with death.

"My darling Puck?" You smile invitingly?

I look over my shoulder once at my family and they knew. "I would be honoured, Aro," I smile a typically smooth, Riddle smile.

"Puck!" Edward all but growls. "Have you lost your mind!"

"That rich!" I turn away from Aro and the explosion had begun, "Coming from the guy who left my best friend in the middle of the forest!"

"You're being stupid, Puck! You're practically signing your own death!"

"Edward," I hiss, "I wasn't the idiot that decided that I would come and wreak havoc in their city. And you're calling me suicidal! I think you should go."

"Tom's going to be livered when he finds out about what you've done." Your growl.

"How dare you! Don't you, fucking, dare bring Tom into this. You have no, fucking, right!" I hear a window smash far behind me, 'Oh shit,' I close my eyes. "The audacity of you."

"I'm sorry," you lower your gaze to the floor and I knew only my temper had won this battle. "I just – I don't want you to get hurt."

"I can look after myself, Edward." I fold my arms across my chest, slowly walking towards Bells and Alice. I embrace Ally first, "Look after my sister for me, please," I breathe.

"You know I always will. This is not forever. I think," you breathe. "I better go and instil some heart," you wink at me as you walk over to where Aro stood, quite dumbfounded.

"I'm sorry you had to see that," I apologise softly.

Bells shake your head. "You'll be fine you know. You'll show these Volturi's exactly who's boss." She giggles, through tears. "Don't become a stranger, too much, please."

"I promise." I smile softly. "Everyday." I embrace Bells softly. "I love you, Bella."

"I love you, Puck. Always." You smile sadly. "And just … remember who you are." You wink playfully, striding slowly towards your beloved.

"I'm really sorry, Puck." Edward sighs softly. "It's just … I worry about you, and this … you know what you're doing, and I trust your judgement."

"It didn't seem like it a few moments ago. Just watch yourself. If you her Bells again, I will damage you. Permanently." I smirk.

"And I believe you." You smile softly, offering me your hand, "Friends?"

"You always do this," I sigh softly, taking your hand. "Friends."

"Look after yourself." You wink. "And _**you**__,_" you raise your voice to Aro, "watch your back, I won't be the only one breaking down your little empire if she gets hurt."

"I would never dream of it, Edward. I am a man of my word, funnily enough." You smile sadly. "You can go to Gianna, and she will make sure you have flights back to Washington." You sigh. "Goodbye, my young friends." And I watch them walk out of my life and take the sunlight with them. When the door clicked shut behind them, I was very much alone with you and part of your coven.

I turn away from the door, as your two brother's rise from their thrones and come to stand with you and all three of you come over to where I stand. "Benvenuti a Volterra, sorella (Welcome to Volterra, sister)," the youngest of you, the blonde, greets me. "I am Caius of the Volturi."

"Grazie, Signore Caius (Thank you, Lord Caius)." I dip into a low curtsey.

"Nonsense!" Caius laughs. "You are my sister, you need never bow to me."

I raise a curious eyebrow from you to Aro, who just waves his hand and I accept that he will explain later. "Of course. Caius."

"Benvenuti a Volterra, giovane (Welcome to Volturi, child). I am Marcus of the Volturi."

"Grazie, Signore Marcus." I curtsey.

Thanks for reading Chapter One. Free to review :-D!


End file.
